calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Endrite
Endrite is a feral world in the Drusus Marches of the Calixis Sector. The degernate, savage feral populace of Endrite worships the ruined hulk of a crashed Imperial battlecruiser as their shrine to the God-Emperor. It is not clear when this vessel crashed upon the planet, or what technological level its people were before the disaster. The Endrites are viewed as expendable by the sub-sector authorities and the planet’s population is sizable enough to have supported the raising of several barbarous Imperial Guard regiments over the years. The world itself is provisionally marked for heavy industrial works and exploitation by the powers of nearby Baraspine. In the Calixis Sector there are a number of feral worlds that provide bloodthirsty regiments for the Departmento Munitorium, although the characteristics of each are very different. Of those worlds with large enough populations to make the raising of regiments a worthy exercise, Endrite’s people are deemed true savages, a bloodthirsty and vicious lot. Intensely superstitious, they kill and maim over the slightest provocation, and place little value, it seems to outsiders, even on their own lives. Eminently expendable, Endrite “head-hunter” regiments are quickly rounded up and thrown into the breach when needed by the Calixis Munitorium, who ensure their loyalty with a deployment of their least subtle Commissars and a sizable contingent of Imperial preachers. Endrite, due to its isolated and savage nature, has been known to produce necrophagic cults in the past, in which people’s faith and devotion take on an increasingly malign turn, with human sacrifice, cannibalism, and necrotic rituals becoming widespread. There have also been reports of isolated incidents related to the heretical Logicians cult upon the world of Endrite. 'Unique Equipment' Vibe Spear Class: Thrown (Primitive) This nasty weapon, haling from Endrite, appears to be a simple spear of fresh-cut wood to the untrained eye. However, any scrutiny of the spearhead reveals tiny backwards-curving barbed thorns protruding from the fibrous point. Once the wielder sinks this weapon into the target, the barbs bite deep and the thorned head may break off in the wound, and any subsequent movement sees the barbs dig deeper into the flesh. The Endrites use vibe spears to bleed and wear down prey animals. Removing the barbed point from human flesh, without further harm, is a delicate business. Any living creature injured by a vibe spear must pass a Challenging (+0) Toughness Test or also suffer 1 level of Fatigue. Successfully removing the spear requires a Challenging (+0) Medicae Test, with failure inflicting a further 1d5 Damage which does not get reduced by Toughness or Armor. Thrown, 10m, S/–/–, 1d10+2(+SB), R, PEN 1, Clip 1, Primitive, Snare, Special, WT 2kg, Cost 14, Uncommon Scrag Furs Formed from the hide of the ill-tempered and ill-smelling Scrag-Bear, this armour is cheaper than other types of fur due to its distinctive stench. Somewhere between rancid ham and vomit, the wearer of scrag fur is not a popular fellow. A character wearing scrag furs takes a –10 penalty on all Fellowship Tests. Body, AP 2, WT 7kg, Cost 5, Common Sour Mud The substance known as sour mud is found on the beds of dormant tar pits on the feral world Endrite. It is used by shamans and witch doctors for healing and can be used in poultices, placed directly onto a wound to staunch bleeding or even diluted with hot water and ingested to reduce fevers— although it is said to taste foul! Studies show the putty-like substance is rich in minerals and contains strong anti-bacterial agents. Rumors abound of an interested corporation wishing to build a large industrial complex on the tar pits to harvest and export the substance off-world. A medic using sour mud gains a +10 bonus on Medicae Tests when treating diseases and fevers and may use the substance to stop Blood Loss as a Full Action. Cost 45, WT 3kg, Uncommon 'Native Creatures' Scrag-Bear Scrag-bears are omnivorous demi-ursids, with long, lank and ragged fur, shovel-like fore claws and a continuously slavering snout. An example of one of the many vicious animals that have been semi-domesticated by humanity, the so-called Scrag-Bear, is a native to the brutal feral world of Endrite but since has been successfully bred elsewhere. It is a foul tempered and notoriously shortsighted but phenomenally strong and durable beast. Difficult to train and temperamental scrag-bears must be reared from birth to be used as mounts, but can be extremely loyal to their masters who they recognize by scent and well-suited to battle. Category:Planets Category:Calixis Sector Category:Drusus Marches Category:Feral Worlds